Display panels have been widely used in televisions, laptops, tablets, or other electronics for conveying information, displaying graphics, video, or texts. The display panel may be coupled to a rear structure to form a display apparatus. For the convenience of the viewer, the display apparatus may be coupled to a rack or a mount, and then installed onto a corner, onto a wall, on a desk, or on a flat surface.
The coupling between the rack and the display apparatus is often permanent or semi-permanent: screws and nuts may be needed to install or remove the display apparatus from the rack. If the viewer wishes to move the display apparatus to another position or remove the current rack from the wall/corner/desk/flat surface, this configuration is rather immobile and inconvenient.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution for removably coupling the display apparatus and the rack. The coupling between the display apparatus and the rack must also be firm.